


Organization XIII Infiltrates Beacon

by DavisLeo



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Weiss/Luxord, oh shit they're gonna get their hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Luxord and Zexion are sent on a long term team mission to Remnant as new students. Original goal of missio: gain more information about Remnant while eliminating heartless (which have been appearing alongside the Grimm). Team RAZL (Razzle)





	1. A Whole New World

        A spiky blonde youth wanders the monochrome halls of the Castle That Never Was. This young youth arrived in the Grey Area. He noticed his best friend, Number VIII, chilling on a couch and waved. Number VIII, otherwise known as Axel, waves back. The spiky blonde looks around and noticed the most reclusive member of the organization - Number VI aka Zexion, and the gambler - Number X aka Luxord, were also in the room. Shaking his head at the odd selection of people, the youngest member of Organization XIII approaches the rather scary individual known as Number VII aka Saïx.

        "Roxas, make sure you're prepared. You will be going on a very special and long term mission. You, Axel, Luxord and Zexion will be going to a new world called Remnant. The reason you are being partnered with three people is because the four of you will have to interact with the people of this world and as such, you will posing as transfer students to the school known as Beacon. You are a team transferring from a school called Shade Academy. There are Heartless here and creatures similar called Grimm," Saïx informs.

        "Sooooo what's our mission then?" Roxas asks, furrowing his blonde eyebrows at the information he was given. 

        "Your specific mission is to gather as much information as possible on the world while gathering Hearts," Saïx answers. The blonde Nobody then shrugs and he walks over to the other four members he would be working with for this mission. 

        "So! Roxas! You ready to go on this long term mission?" Axel asks, grinning widely.

        "Uh yeah, but have you seen Xion? I figured she should know so that way she doesn't think we abandoned her.." Roxas trails off.

        "Don't worry about that. I already told her. She left before you got here! So let's go!" Axel says, standing up.

        "I have some information from when I first visited this world that will make our blending in easier," Zexion speaks up, closing his Lexicon.

        "Well then, do share," Luxord says, looking at the Cloaked Schemer with interest.

        "This world, Remnant, has something similar to our magic. It's called Dust. However, it is strictly elemental. To blend in, I would recommend only using magic like Fire, Thunder, Aero and Blizzard. Along with Dust, the people of Remnant have something called Aura. It is the manifestation of one's soul," Zexion starts explaining, going into lecture mode.

        "Wait.. If we don't have Hearts, can we have this... Aura?" Roxas interrupts. 

        "Good question Roxas! We can have this Aura as Nobodies still possess a soul. However, in order to use Aura, we need to unlock it. Fortunately with my use of Illusions, I was able to get mine unlocked by a Huntsman, or one of the fighters of this world. I will unlock Roxas's. Roxas will unlock Axel's and then Axel will unlock Luxord's," Zexion says.

        "Already starting the team exercises?" Axel smirks.

        "No. I am simply making it possible for all of us to have our Auras as unlocking one's Aura seems to drain the person," Zexion scowls. He motions for the spiky blonde Nobody to approach him. Roxas shrugs and approaches Zexion, standing in front of him.

        "Alright.. what do I do?" Roxas asks, looking at the silver haired Nobody.

        "Nothing," Zexion answered. He pets his left hand on Roxas's right cheek and his right hand on Roxas's chest. " _F_ _or it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee,"_ the Cloaked Schemer chants. Silver engulfs Zexion as a bright gold color engulfs Roxas. Afterwards, Zexion slumps and sits on the couch. Roxas watched in fascination as the gold fades away. 

        "Alrighty! My turn Roxie!" Axel grins, looking at the shorter Nobody.

        "Uh, could you bend down so I can reach you?" Roxas asks. Axel chuckled and leans forward. Roxas ignored the weird feeling in his chest and repeats the same process that Zexion did. Roxas is once more engulfed in his gold Aura and Axel is soon enough engulfed in a bright red, a red that was almost the same shade as his own hair. Roxas stumbled a bit as the exhaustion hit him but Axel was quick enough to steady the short blonde and set him onto the couch next to Zexion.

        "Alright, last one! Luxord get over here," Axel says, turning his emerald gaze onto the platinum blonde. Luxord chuckles and he gets up, walking over to Axel. Axel repeats what Roxas and Zexion did. The bright red color shines once more over Axel. A greyish-purple surprisingly covers the Gambler of Fate, the only one to have a color that wasn't similar to his hair color. Axel slumped forward a bit as well, Luxord steadying him and setting the redheaded Nobody on the chair.

        "Well now that that is done and over with, are you ready to explain more Zexion?" Luxord asks, looking at Number VI. Said Nobody stands, his Aura now replenished. 

        "Yes. Well, we might discover a new ability called Semblance which is a power related to our persons. One more thing comes to mind. There's a race of humans called Faunus. They are humans with some sort of animal like quality such as a tail, ears, etc. Along with this, they have heightened senses and other attributes of the animals they are like. I highly doubt this will happen to us, but it's possible one or more of us could become a Faunus," Zexion says. The other three Nobodies nod and take a moment to let all of the information sink in and for Roxas and Axel recover their Aura. 

        "Alright! Let's go!" Axel says, ready to start this rather interesting mission they were getting. Zexion opens up a Dark Corridor to the world of Remnant. The four Nobodies then step through the Dark Corridor, the corridor closing when they arrive in Remnant. They look around and notice that they appeared to be on the school grounds. Zexion dug into his cloak pocket and pulled out four slim, white objects and handed them out. He explains that these were called Scrolls and that they were the means of communication on Remnant. He also explained that their information would be on there, and they each had a last name they would have to use. 

        "Wait, don't we need a team name and a leader?" Luxord says.

        "Oh yeah, we do, don't we?" Roxas says, looking at the gambler. Zexion smiles.

        "Already have that solved. The Superior and I figured that out. You are to be the team leader Roxas and we are Team RAZL," Zexion explains. Roxas just gives a look to the Cloaked Schemer that read 'Are you fuckin kidding me?'

        "Urgh, why me?" Roxas groaned.

        "Well you ARE the Keyblade Wielder," Axel says, patting Roxas on the head. "But we should probably get to the headmaster guy of this school, yeah?" 

        "Correct," Zexion says with a nod. As the four start to move, they noticed a young girl with black and red hair approaching them with a rather busty blonde. Soon enough, they were approached by the duo.

        "Hey, who are you guys? You're new around here. Are you part of a cult?" the blonde female asks.

        "Yeah, we're new, and no we're not a cult. We're new transfer students," Luxord answers smoothly. 

        "Oh! We can take you to Headmaster Ozpin then! I'm Ruby Rose! And this is my half-sister Yang Xiao Long," the black and red themed girl, now known as Ruby says.

        "Luxord Fortunae."

        "Axel Brändle, got it memorized?"

        "Roxas Lichtenberg."

        "Zexion Somnium."

        "Well, follow us and we can yet you settled in!" Yang says cheerfully. The four Nobodies follow the pair of sisters to the headmaster's office, their mission now officially beginning in this whole new world.


	2. These Transfers Are Pretty Suspicious...

        When Ozpin was informed that Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY had asked to see him, the sight he was present with was not one he was expecting. Behind his two students was a group of four males, all in mysterious and slightly suspicious black, matching coats. He noticed there were two tall males and two short males. Something about the males rubbed him the wrong way for he could tell they had Aura, but still somehow felt similar to that of a Grimm. Despite his surprise at these four males, he kept his usual poker-face and took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate. 

        "Hello Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long. Who might your friends be and why have you brought them here?" Ozpin greets.

        "Well we found them on our school grounds looking lost and they said they were transfers from Shade Academy," Ruby says, pressing her pointer fingers together.

        "I see. I was not aware of having transfers coming from Shade. Or any transfers for that matter..." Ozpin says, looking at the males. Before Roxas could accidentally blow their cover, Luxord spoke up.

        "Ah, that's because we didn't inform our Headmistress that we were transferring. We wanted to make sure you would be alright with us transferring here before we officially transferred anywhere," Luxord says smoothly.

        "Ah. Not the usual way to do it, but then again Shade is known for it's more lax approach to life. May I have your information then?" Ozpin says. Roxas stepped forward with his Scroll since he was the team leader. He hands the Scroll to Ozpin and the headmaster takes it. After a few minutes, he seems to be typing onto it before handing it back to Roxas. "Team RAZL then? Everything seems to be in order here.. Miss Rose, Mis Xiao Long, could you two bring them to the dorm next to yours?"

        "Yessir!" Ruby and Yang said together.

        "Wonderful. I will have all of your Scrolls properly registered to the door so you can all access the room without Mr.. Litchenberg being present," Ozpin says.

        "Thank you," Zexion says, bowing his head to Ozpin. He then follows the two female students out of Ozpin's office with his team. Ozpin watches the group of six leave. He was suspicious of the group since of how similar they dressed, but at the same time, their story added up. He would have to make a call to Headmistress Blaze after informing his inner circle about the supposed transfer students. Ozpin waits for Glynda to arrive and for Ironwood and Qrow to answer. Glynda appeared first, Ironwood a few minutes later and then Qrow eventually.

        "You're lucky I'm in a spot where I can take a call Oz. What's up?" Qrow says the moment he was connected.

        "I have reason to believe some unknown force has appeared on Remnant. Just now, two of my students brought up a group of four males that said they were transfers from Shade Academy, coming to see if Beacon would be the place they actually wanted to transfer to before making an official transfer," Ozpin says.

        "That doesn't seem to be very suspicious Ozpin. You know the Vacuans would do something like this if they wanted to," Ironwood says.

        "I'd have to agree with General Ironwood on that one," Glynda adds, frowning lightly.

        "While that is true, there's a reason I'm suspicious of the group. When these supposed transfers entered my office, I could tell that they had Aura but there's something wrong with them. They felt similar to that of Grimm," Oz stated.

        "Wait... They felt like Grimm but had Auras? That's not possible..." Qrow frowned.

        "Do you have images of these students?" Ironwood asks. Ozpin nods and he uploads the profiles of the four he had downloaded from Roxas's scroll. The other three look through them.

        "I think you're onto something Ozpin. I'll have my men look into all of the databases for these four. See if they pop up. I'll let you know if we find anything," Ironwood says before disconnecting.

        "I'll keep a sharp eye on them in combat class," Glynda says. Qrow takes a moment to think about his words.

        "Those coats. I swear I've seen something like that before.. That's really weird how the four of them all have the exact same coat.. Now where did I see that coat before. If I remember, I'll let you know Oz. You're right. Those four are suspicious," Qrow comments before disconnecting. Glynda then takes her leave, allowing Ozpin to make his call to Headmistress of Shade. Ozpin calls Headmistress Blaze and only has to wait three rings before a coyote Faunus answers.

        "Headmaster Ozpin! What a surprise! How can I help ya?" Blaze answered, surprise on her tanned face very obvious.

        "I just received a team of prospective students claiming to be from your academy and wanted to confirm with you that this was the case," Ozpin says.

        "Sure thing. What's the team name and their leader's name?" Blaze asks.

        "Team RAZL, led by Roxas Lichtenberg," the silver haired headmaster answered. A moment of silence passes as the coyote Faunus types the information in. She blinks.

        "Huh, they're in my files but I don't remember them from Initiation... And I usually remember all of my teams," Blaze says. "Do you find that odd Ozpin?"

        "Only a little Blaze. But thank you for the confirmation," Ozpin says. It would seem his suspicions were even more confirmed.

        "No problem! I'll talk to you later," the headmistress says before disconnecting. Ozpin sighed heavily before taking a long sip of his hot chocolate. He just hoped these four were not working for Salem for some reason. He also had to wonder if these four had anything to do with the weird Grimm-like creatures that had been popping up lately. For now, he could only sit back and observe the mysterious Team RAZL.

**~ The Next Day ~**

        Roxas woke to loud alarm and jolted awake. He heard a chuckle and saw both Zexion and Luxord already awake. He fortunately remembered that they were on a long term mission in a world called Remnant. He sighed and got out of his bed. The beds were bunkbeds, he was on the bottom, Axel on top and then the other set being Zexion on the bottom and Luxord on the top. Roxas noticed the spiky redhead was still asleep. Deciding to give his best friend a rude awakening, he casts a simple Thunder. Axel wakes with a yelp and almost smacks his forehead on the ceiling, causing Roxas to grin, Luxord to smirk, and Zexion to chuckle.

        "Awe Roxas.. That was uncool man!" Axel whined, hopping down from the bunk.

        "You didn't wake to the alarm so.. I improvised," Roxas says.

        "Don't forget we have class in an hour, so I suggest getting ready fast," Zexion says. It was only then that Roxas and Axel noticed that Zexion and Luxord were looking rather sharp in their uniforms, having worn them properly. 

        "Right... We have to blend in.. No coats unless fighting I suppose.." Roxas sighed.

        "Oh come on Roxas, it's not that bad! Besides, who said you have to wear it exactly like those two?" Axel smirks.

        "You have a point..." Roxas says. Half an hour later, Axel and Roxas had showered and were now dressed for the day. Axel, being the most carefree of the group, wasn't wearing the jacket. He was wearing the pants, vest and shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tie was missing as well, allowing the collar to be unbuttoned at the top. Roxas was similarly dressed to Axel, except he had the tie and his sleeves were neatly rolled up whereas Axel's were more messy. 

        "Why am I not surprised..." Zexion sighs, pinching his nose. Axel just smirks at the Cloaked Schemer.

        "Let's just get some breakfast before class starts...." Roxas says, leaving the room, the other three following behind. RAZL sat quietly with their food, minding their own business and ignoring the blatant stares they were getting. When the warning bell went off, the four head off in attempt to find their class, which fortunately they found just in time. In front of them was a rather tall individual with spiky green hair.

        "Ah! Welcome Team RAZL! I am Doctor Oobleck and I will be your history teacher! Please introduce yourselves to your fellow first years!" the man now known as Oobleck says before zooming back over to his desk. Roxas sighed and headed to the front with his team.

        "Uh... Hi.. I'm Roxas Lichenberg," he says.

        "Axel Brändle, got it memorized~?" Axel smirks, tapping his temple. He noticed some girls swooning over him.

        "Zexion Somnium," Zexion says pleasantly.

        "Luxord Fortunae," the Gambler of Fate smirked. He too noticed he had some fangirls already. In fact, he noticed one particular girl with white hair seemed to fixated on him. He winked at the girl, who in turned blushed lightly and looked away. After introducing themselves, the four find empty seats and quickly take them. As expected, Axel didn't pay attention, Roxas falling asleep, Zexion diligently taking notes and Luxord just listening. After an hour passes, the bell rings for next class. RAZL makes their way out of the classroom, only to get stopped by Team RWBY.

        "Hi guys! I want you to meet the rest of my team! This is Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna," Ruby says excitedly. 

        "It is a pleasure to meet you," Weiss says, an air of an heiress about her. Luxord takes her hand and kisses it respectfully.

        "The pleasure is ours. I assume you must be an heiress?" Luxord says. Weiss had blushed but nodded.

        "I am! I am the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," the white themed girl said proudly.

        "Like Weiss said, nice to meet you. Now, we should probably get to Professor Goodwitch's class," Blake says.

        "Goodwitch? What is her name Glynda or something?" Axel jokes.

        "Actually yeah," Blake says. This causes Axel to snort but he smirks. The two teams then head to Glynda's class, Team RWBY curious as to who they would get witness from Team RAZL fight. After just making it in time, once more, seats were quickly found and taken. Glynda walks out onto the stage to address the class.

        "As I'm sure you're aware, we have new students from Shade joining us. As such, today and tomorrow will have them tested against you randomly," Glynda announced. After making certain adjustments, the randomizer eventually showed Axel VS Yang. "Mr. Brändle, Miss Xiao Long, please go get ready. You have five minutes."

        Axel and Yang grin at each other, both ready for a fight. The two head off towards the locker rooms. When the two return, Axel was in his usual Organization attire, his Eternal Flames in his hands. Yang had her rather showy attire and her Ember Celica transformed into gauntlet form. Both persons take to one side of the stage. On the screen above them, their pictures and Aura level was displayed.

        "We will go by tournament rules as usual, meaning that anyone out of the ring or with an Aura in the red levels loses. Also, anyone unconscious or who yields, also loses. No intentional head-shots as we are not here to kill one another," Glynda says. She steps out of the fighting zone. "Proceed when ready!"

        Yang immediately shoots off with a bang, quite literally as she fires two shotgun rounds behind her, launching herself at the spiky redhead. Axel stood where he was, twirling his chakrams, watching as Yang launched towards him. Yang pulls back a fist and then aims a punch right at Axel's pretty face, only to hit the center of the chakram. Axel bends his arm back a bit and then shoves Yang backwards before sending the chakram after her. He quickly followed as to not show off the summoning powers that he and the others had. He retrieved the chakram after it struck Yang's midriff and bounced back towards him.

        The blonde brawler grunted when she got hit with the chakram, having not expected to first be pushed and then have the damn thing thrown at her. She smirked a bit since it was just making her more powerful. She runs again at Axel, throwing punches and kicks, only for the redhead to evade or block her hits. Yang had ducked when Axel sliced at her, which resulted in some of her hair getting cut. Her team noticed and had a feeling Axel was done for when Yang's Semblance was activated. Axel noted how Yang's eyes turned red and she seemed to shimmer in fire and he just smirked. He leapt back.

        "Fire eh? Two can play at that blondie!" Axel says, allowing his chakrams to have some fire, casting a silent Fire, as if he was using fire Dust.

        "You'll regret messing up my hair pretty boy!" Yang says, launching herself with more vigor and this time more damage to deal. 

        "Awe, you think I'm pretty. I'll keep that memorized," Axel smirked more, taunting Yang a tad. He launched himself at Yang. When the two collided, chakrams clashing against fist, both were blasted backwards, barely staying within the ring. Axel quickly glanced at his Aura and was surprised that he still had a good amount of Aura left. Deciding to test his Semblance, he grinned seeing it was his lovely Explosion Limit Break. His chakrams were now engulfed in flames and he mercilessly unleashes them upon Yang, who had recovered and was heading her way towards him. The chakrams hit Yang, a mini explosion each time. Each chakram was thrown four times before Axel combined the two into one large fiery chakram of doom and threw it at Yang. And well, Yang flew out of the ring with a bang, her Aura also in the red.

        "Winner is Axel Brändle! Well done Mr. Brändle. That was a very powerful Semblance you displayed. While you are in fine shape fighting wise, perhaps work on making it sharper. As for you Miss Xiao Long, you let your temper get the better of you and your moves were predictable. Mr. Brändle, please help Miss Xiao Long to the infirmary," Glynda says.

        "Sure thing. Hey Rox! Catch!" Axel says, tosses his chakrams to the Keyblade wielder, knowing that he couldn't just dispel them. Roxas caught them and set them on the desk. Axel goes over to Yang and helps her up, putting one of her arms around his shoulders, and one of his arms around her waist. "Let's go Blondie."

        "Yeah yeah Pretty Boy. You got lucky," Yang huffed as she headed out with Axel who just smirked.

        "Prove me wrong next time then," he challenged. Yang gave a tired grin in acceptance. The two didn't notice that the next fight was Zexion VS Cardin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! If you could take this poll, that would be greatly appreciated! https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11087955/KH-x-RWBY-Crossover-Pairings


	3. Zexion VS Cardin. Then a Recon Kitty

        Zexion had a bad feeling about being paired against the powerhouse that Cardin Winchester seemed to be. While Zexion could tell that Cardin had a similar fighting style to Lexaeus, he knew that the moment his Lexicon was out of his hand, he would be in trouble. It was going to be hard explaining how a BOOK could possibly be an efficient weapon and he wasn’t going use magic without his book. The Cloaked Schemer sighed as he waited for Glynda to give them the go ahead. Zexion held his Lexicon in his right hand and made it look like he was reading instead of paying attention to the fight. Cardin falls for the bait and sneers.

        "What a loser, reading when you're supposed to be fighting!" Cardin says, trying to bait Zexion, not realizing he was already baited. Zexion seemingly ignores Cardin, which pisses off the brute. CDRL's leader, in a huff of anger, starts running at Zexion, his mace ready to strike down. A faint smirk appears on Zexion's face as he notices Cardin about to swing down and when the much larger male does, Zexion simply raises his Lexicon up and blocks the attack. The smirk on Zexion's face widens and becomes a tad more cruel at seeing the surprised look on Cardin's face. Casting a silent firaga, the silver-haired Nobody sends Cardin flying backwards.

        Cardin was furious. Here he was, paired against a bookworm who actually uses a book as a weapon and he just got blasted away. He charges again, and swings. His mace misses and he scowls, having sworn that Zexion was right in his path. He felt cold spread around his feet and on his back. Looking to his right which was where Zexion had apparently been, he saw the small male quickly strike him in the back with the book, causing him to grunt and break a foot free.

        Zexion was enjoying this fight too much, well enjoying it as a Nobody could. He made a note that Cardin could be a potential candidate to turn into a Heartless and Nobody. After having dislodged one of Cardin's feet, he went for another strike on the back but had "accidentally" hit Cardin over the head with his Lexicon. Glynda just gave him a warning and Zexion thanked Kingdom Hearts for giving him power of Illusions. He was using them in minor ways so that in case his Semblance was also his Limit Break, he didn't have too many powers. Jumping back from a swing of the mace, Zexion continues to back up. If he wanted to win this, he needed to tire Cardin out. He already knocked Cardin's Aura into the "I'm green but basically yellow" zone. 

        "A little weakling like you won't get the better of me!" Cardin snarls as he comes at Zexion, this time more wary of where the black cloaked male was. Zexion observes Cardin's moves and keeps himself at a distance. He noticed the swings were shorter and quicker but less powerful. Despite using less power, the Cloaked Schemer could tell that Cardin was not a speed build and that the quick swipes were tiring him out and he dances out of harm's way, blocking here and there. Seeing his chance, the Nobody casts an aeroga to get Cardin in the air and then uses a thundaga to electrocute Cardin since he was wearing metal armor. Both attacks, since they were the highest level spell, knocked Cardin into the red.

        "End Match! Mr. Somnium wins. While I question your choice of weapon, I can see you know what you're doing. I would recommend getting a blade of some kind or perhaps a gun. Mr. Winchester. You need to work on your temper still and build your speed endurance up some more. Your moves were so predictable that even a four year old could learn the pattern quickly," Glynda says before dismissing the two. Zexion simply headed back to the locker room to change back, taking Axel's chakrams with him. 

        When classes had finished for the day, Team RAZL decided that they would all split up to do some recon on Remnant to help blend in with this world. Axel and Roxas decided to go into town to learn about the local spots and any place that would benefit them... And possibly an ice cream spot. Luxord went to go find Weiss, having a feeling he could get information about Dust and Atlas out of her easily as well as any other information she may be willing to hand out. Zexion went to the library since out of the four, he was the bookworm. He finds his way to Beacon's library and goes to the history section, grabbing many books about Beacon, Vale and even Remnant itself. After grabbing about five books, the Cloaked Schemer finds a quiet spot away from everyone else to settle down and read. The area had a small round table and two cushioned chairs, the kind that one would find in an office building, colored a soft red. He was still in his uniform as he and the others still needed casual clothes outside their Organization cloaks. Having been so focused on his goal, the silver haired Nobody didn't notice someone doing recon on him.

**~ A little bit before ~**

        Blake Belladonna had been very suspicious of the new transfer team that Ruby and Yang had found. But then again, she was suspicious about everyone at first. Unlike everyone else however, Team RAZL was raising alarms in the back of her mind. She knew they were powerful and that was before Yang's fight against Axel and Cardin's fight against Zexion. Her mind drifted towards the silver-haired bookworm of Team RAZL. He was a man after her own heart and if she was honest, he was pretty good looking. After a few moments of daydreaming, the cat-Faunus shakes her head and focuses again. Blake had felt the power radiating off of them and there was something... dark about them and it was bothering her to no end. Her instincts were telling her to run far, far away but her mind would not let her. So, she decided to do some recon on Team RAZL, well more like recon on Zexion. After classes had ended, the cat girl slipped away from her team to go find her person of interest.. Only to run into Luxord.

        "Oh, er, sorry Luxord," Blake says, looking at the platinum blonde. Luxord gives a charming smile.

        "No worries.. Blake was it?" Luxord says pleasantly. 

        "Yeah. Uh do you know where Zexion went..? I saw his weapon and I wanted to ask him about it," Blake says, telling a partial truth. 

        "Ah yes. Quite interesting isn't it? Having a Lexicon for a weapon. But I will tell you where he went if you could inform me of where one of your own teammates might be... One Miss Weiss Schnee," the Gambler says.

        "Fair enough. She's currently studying in our dorm which is next to yours. I'm sure she'll let you in no problem," Blake says, knowing damn well that the Heiress had instantly fallen for Luxord. 

        "Wonderful. Thank you Blake. You'll find Zexion in the library," Luxord says before heading towards Team RWBY's dorm. Blake watched him go before scurrying off towards the library. Her yellow eyes scan for the hard to miss silver hair of her target and soon enough she finds him in the history section. Blake turns to the books in front of her and pulls one off at random and opens it, flipping a page here and there. To the untrained eye, it looked like Blake was interested in the book she had pulled. This was not the case. She was watching Zexion pull off various books, most of those about Vale and Beacon which didn't strike her at all since he was supposedly a transfer from Shade. However, one book stood out to her - a Remnant history book. This confused her as she wouldn't expect a bookworm like Zexion, assuming he was a bookworm like herself, to grab a Remnant history book. Soon enough, Zexion had the books he wanted and started to walk away. Blake puts the book back as she waits a few moments before following quietly and in the shadows. Blake didn't know how to feel about the silver haired male having found her little hiding nook. On one hand, she was excited as it meant she could use it as an excuse to get to know Zexion better. On the other hand, it meant someone other than the librarian knew where to find her. The cat-Faunus takes a deep breath before pulling out _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_  and burying her nose into the chapter she left off on as she walks over to the spot. She looks up as she arrives and mocks surprise on her face.

        "Oh, Zexion. I didn't see you there.." Blake says. Zexion looks up from his book at hearing her voice. His aqua gaze locks with Blake's yellow one. He snaps his book shut.

        "Hello Blake. I take it you often come here to read?" Zexion asks. He gets a nod. "Well, if you don't mind sharing the spot, feel free to join me," he says. Zexion decides to take this chance to get information from Blake should she join him.

        "I don't. You're not like the others," Blake says. She walks over to the other chair and sits down, pulling her legs to her chest. "What were you reading?"

        "History mainly. Just brushing up on my Remnant history and then also gaining information about Vale and Beacon since I'm not familiar with the place," Zexion says. 

        "Ah, what made your team want to transfer to Beacon?" Blake asks.

        "We were getting sick of the rough sands and brutal environment that Vacuo is," Zexion says. His eyes trail up to Blake's bow and that's when he spotted a slight twitch. The yellow eyes made sense to him now. "You're a Faunus aren't you? A cat one?"

        "W-What? N-No I'm not!" Blake stutters, shocked that Zexion figured her out.

        "Relax. I'm not going to hate you for it. Not like you had the choice. Besides, Vacuans are the most accepting of the Faunus. You should know that," Zexion says. Blake sighs.

        "Yeah.. You're right. And I am a cat-Faunus. What gave it away?" Blake says, feeling slightly stupid for that simply mistake.. And for the shitty lying.

        "Well your eyes are unnaturally colored for a human and then I noticed your bow twitch. May I see your ears?" Zexion simply explains. Blake looks around hesitantly before undoing the bow and revealing her cute little cat ears. Zexion had leaned forward when explaining how he figured it out, having had a feeling Blake would like for him to keep it secret. Upon seeing the ears, the Nobody reached out a hand towards Blake's head and his fingertips brush against the black cat ears before either realize what had been done. Zexion jerks his hand back, sending an apologetic smile to Blake who in turn hurriedly covers her ears back up. 

        "I'm not usually this chatty but I figured since you're a fellow bookworm, we could get to know each other better..?" Blake says after an awkward silence passes over the two.

        "I like that idea," Zexion says. If he could get close to one of the students, it would make navigating this world better and learning about the world a lot easier. Plus, it seemed like Blake could be an interesting friend to have.. Something he only partially saw in Lexaeus. Yes, things were working out quite well for the Cloaked Schemer... After all, he just got himself a recon kitty.


	4. Ice Cream!

        Axel and Roxas were walking around the streets of Vale, looking for various stores that would be handy for them to know and to familiarize themselves with Vale. Axel was first to spot a clothing store. Fortunately, the clothes there were cheap enough when the two had looked around. Deciding to check their munny reserves, Roxas reaches into a little pouch but blinks when feeling rectangles instead of the usual orb. The spiky blonde pulls out a few. 

        "Huh, so I guess we're fine on money. Convenient," Roxas comments, looking at the lien.

        "Sweet! Let's get some outfits then. We'll just tell Zexion and Luxord about this place later," Axel grins. Roxas nods in agreement and the two decide to grab two outfits to start out with. After paying for their outfits, the two decide to change into one of the two outfits they had just purchased. Axel stepped out in a simple black shirt with sleeves that came to his elbows and simple red jeans, both skin tight. For accessories, he had a black wristband on his right wrist and a spiked bracelet. Roxas wore a red t-shirt and grey pants. Over his red shirt, he wore a long sleeved white button up that had black squares where the buttons and button holes were. The collar was also checkered. Axel and Roxas look at the other one and nod in approval before heading out of the clothing store to continue their search of Vale. They spot a weapon and dust store and kept that in mind for Zexion later. Of course, both Axel and Roxas were keeping an eye out for an ice cream shop and that was when they heard a familiar voice.

        "Roxas! Axel! Over here!" came the voice of one Ruby Rose. The two Nobodies turned and looked. With Ruby was her sister Yang and two females they recognized but didn't know. The two wander over. 

        "Yo! What's up? And who we got here?" Axel says, his usual smirk on his face. His emerald eyes take in the sights of the two unfamiliar females with them. One was short with short orange hair and aqua eyes and seemed to have a thing for pink. She was also very hyper. 'Probably get along with Demyx..' Axel thought before turning his gaze to the other girl. He was genuinely surprised to see that the girl was very similar to him in looks - bright emerald eyes, rather tall and bright red hair that was a slightly different shade of red than his own. He had to admit the girl was beautiful even if he couldn't have... feelings.

        "Hello! I'm Pyrrha Nikos," the redhead says. Roxas and Axel of course didn't react to her name which made Pyrrha really happy that these two didn't know about her fame.

        "And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" the orange haired girl piped up.

        "Nice to meet you," Roxas says with a small smile.

        "We would introduce ourselves but I'm sure you already got that memorized," Axel says, a tad cocky. 

        "Is that like your catchphrase or something?" Yang asks.

        "Sadly it is. Don't encourage it," Roxas says. 

        "Roxas! How could you say such a mean thing! I thought we were best friends!" Axel says dramatically. This caused all of the girls to giggle and Roxas to groan.

        "Anyways, what are you guys doing out here?" Ruby asks.

        "We were walking around to get to know Vale better," Roxas says. He then lifts the bag he was holding. "Also needed new clothes since our old ones were pretty beat up."

        "Well, you two look very nice," Pyrrha compliments. Her gaze was drawn to the spiky redheaded male. She had noticed the startling similarity but she couldn't help but have her breath taken away. The tight fitting clothes definitely weren't helping with how attractive he appeared to her. Shaking her head, Pyrrha focuses back on the conversation. However, her lingered gaze did not go unnoticed by her shorter teammate Nora. 

        "What brings you guys here?" Axel asks, curious.

        "Well... We were going to have a Girls' Night in Vale buuut that went awry when Blake disappeared and Weiss wanted to study," Ruby says, her pointer fingers pushing together. Nora snorted.

        "Studying? Yeah right Ruby. Shortly before I joined up with you guys, she let Luxord into your dorm room! She's probably making out with him!" Nora says. 

        "WHAT?! NO WAY!" Ruby shouted. 

        "Oh come on, you didn't see how she was drooling over Luxord?" Yang laughed. Axel chuckled.

        "That sounds about right. Luxord was definitely one of the lady-killers back at Shade," Axel comments. 

        "So were you Axel," Roxas comments, deciding to play along with that idea. After all, he had noticed how many girls seemed to swoon over Axel and Luxord. 

        "What can I say? The ladies dig a man with either class or a bad boy side," Axel smirked. Roxas just rolls his eyes at his friend.

        "Anyways! Would you two want to join us since our Girls' Night is essentially ruined?" Yang asks. Roxas and Axel look at each other and shrug.

        "Sure. Why not?" Roxas says.

        "Yes!" Ruby cheers happily. She was still a little nervous with making friends but now that she had not only her team but also Team JNPR, the small red themed leader was more confident in her ability to make friends. She also may or may not have already begun to form a small little crush on one of the members of Team RAZL. "Was there anywhere you guys wanted to go to in particular?" 

        "Actually, there was. Do you know if there's an ice cream shop around here?" Axel responds.

        "Oooooo! I do! Follow me!" Nora says excitedly. None of the females were surprised to know that Nora knew. The energetic Huntress in training leads her fellow students towards a nice little ice cream shop down a few blocks before turning left. She posed in front of the shop with a big grin before heading inside happily. The other five follow. While the girls went to make their order, Roxas and Axel had to look over the flavors. Sadly, but expected, there was no sea salt ice cream. Eventually they decided and went to make their order. Ruby had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough while Yang had gotten a strawberry daiquiri like flavor. Nora had gone with a cotton candy and bubblegum flavor while Pyrrha had settled for a simple black raspberry ice cream with chocolate chunks. Roxas decided to try a salted caramel with peanut butter cups ice cream while Axel had gone with double chocolate fudge. The six walk out, happily eating their ice cream, Roxas and Axel surprisingly satisfied with their flavor choices. Ruby was about to sit down when Axel spoke.

        "I bet we can find a way to sit up there," Axel says, pointing to a clock tower that wasn't too far. He had spotted it while he and Roxas were walking around. The redheaded Nobody had also seen a way up without the Corridor of Darkness.

        "On top of the clock tower? But won't we get in trouble?" Pyrrha asks, a little worried.

        "....only if we get caught," came Roxas's reply. He had had the same thought as Axel.

        "Oooo~ danger while eating ice cream! I like it!" Nora grins.

        "I'm all for it!" Yang grins.

        "Majority rules! To the clock tower," Ruby says, looking at Pyrrha. Axel led the way to the clock tower. It wasn't too far of a walk and soon enough they were there. 

        "Just watch me and Rox! We did this kind of thing back in Vacuo and Shade when possible," Axel says. He starts climbing the path he had spotted, Roxas following with ease. Nora was next and she easily followed, Yang right behind her. Pyrrha went next but was careful. She made it up gracefully. Ruby took a deep breath before allowing her speed Semblance help her reach places. She makes it on top and was amazed, just like the other three girls at the sight she saw.

        "It's.. beautiful..." Pyrrha breathed out.

        "Welcome to a tradition of ours - Ice Cream and Beautiful Sunsets!" Axel says with a flourish. He and Roxas then take a seat on the edge, the girls following suite. 

        "You guys are such geniuses!" Ruby squealed before eating her ice cream some more.

        "The credit is all Axel's. He came up with the idea originally," Roxas says. The Key of Destiny lets his thoughts drift to the memories of him, Axel and Xion all sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town together. A small, and slightly sad, smile appears on his lips as he realizes that it will be a long time before that even has a chance of happening. He focuses on his ice cream so that it didn't melt off of his cone. The spiky blonde thought about Xion and hoped she was doing okay with him or Axel. They had only been on Remnant for about two days and yet he seemed to already miss Xion. Sure there were some members he could do without seeing like Saïx, Vexen, Larxene and Marluxia to name a few. Would he consider Team RWBY and Team JNPR to be friends like he considered Axel and Xion? Maybe, but it was hard to tell. He would like to call them friends but he knew that if he ever did consider them friends, it would be harder to leave Remnant when they finished their long-term mission here. Even after finishing his ice cream, Roxas was deep in thought and deep into memory lane.

        "Remnant to Roxas!" came Axel's voice that broke the leader of Team RAZL out of his thoughts.

        "Huh?" Roxas says, looking to his best friend.

        "It's time to head back zombie," Axel teased, causing Roxas to roll his eyes and playfully shove Axel. The six head back down the clock tower and head towards the docking bays so they could hop onto a bullhead and make it back to their dormitories with ease.

**~ Remnant, Location Unknown, Time Unknown ~**

        A lone man sits at a bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. This man was none other than Qrow Branwen. Ever since Ozpin had called him and told him about the transfer students from Shade, Qrow had been trying to figure out why those cloaks looked so familiar. It had been bothering him that he couldn't place where he had seen those cloaks. Sighing, the black haired man knocked back his whiskey and paid his tab before leaving the bar. He steps outside and lets the cool night air hit him in the face, his dull red eyes closing for a moment. Then it hits him. His eyes snap open and the veteran Huntsman morphs into a crow. Qrow flies to a tree some distance away to have some privacy to speak to Ozpin. He lands and morphs again, sitting on a sturdy branch. Pulling out his Scroll, Qrow calls Ozpin. A few rings pass before the call is answered.

        "Ah, hello Qrow. It's quite late. I assume you have something important that couldn't wait for morning?" Ozpin says.

        "Yeah Oz. I remembered where I've seen those cloaks. I don't remember the face but I remember someone in one of those cloaks coming up to me, asking me to release his Aura," Qrow says. 

        "You did it without seeing this man's face?" Ozpin asks, his grey eyebrows furrowing.

        "Yeah. He seemed to be hurt by the way he was clutching his stomach," Qrow says. He would have never forgiven himself if he had let the person die.

        "Do you perchance remember the color of the Aura?" Ozpin presses.

        "Silver. But that's not all Oz. After I unlocked his Aura, my memories of that point are hazy. I don't really remember much besides feeling really confused as the man wasn't there anymore but instead a black and purple wispy portal. At first I thought it was Raven but her portals are large and dramatic," Qrow says. Ozpin takes a moment before speaking.

        "I see. Hurry back here as soon as possible Qrow. I'll alert Glynda to be on the look out for a silver Aura from our four newest students," Ozpin says. Qrow nods and then disconnects. He sighs. It seemed liked things just had to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! So I have some information for you guys! The pairings will be Zexion x Blake, Luxord x Yang (Sorry to those who thought I was going for Luxord x Weiss), and then by the poll with a whopping 10 to 1, it will be Axel x Pyrrha and Roxas x Ruby! 


	5. End of the Day and More Fights!

**~ Team RWBY Dorm ~**

        Ruby and Yang were the last two to return to Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss and Blake were each on their respective beds when the sisters had come back in. Ruby and Yang immediately turn their attention to the white haired member, which also garnered Blake's attention to Weiss. Weiss looks at her teammates with an arched white eyebrow.

        "What?" Weiss asks.

        "What were you doing with Luxord ALONE in our dorm room??" Ruby asks. "You weren't making out with him, were you?!" she asks as she points an accusational finger at Weiss.

        "What?! No! Not at all!" Weiss defends. Yang arches a blonde eyebrow at Weiss.

        "You sure about that? Not even a little smooch?" Yang grins, teasing Weiss. Weiss looks at Blake.

        "Blake! Surely you don't think that of me either?" Weiss says, hoping that at least Blake was on her side.

        "Can't say I don't. You were drooling over Luxord in class today and when you met him earlier you were all over him," Blake says nonchalantly. Weiss groans.

        "I did not make out with him, though I don't know where you could have gotten that idea from. As for kissing him? A girl can hope!" Weiss huffs, trying to fight down the blush that was wanting to appear on her pale cheeks. Yang smirks even more upon seeing the faintest hint of pink.

        "Oh you totally kissed him! And don't even try to deny it!"  Yang says, cackling. Ruby just stares at Weiss.

        "YOU KISSED HIM?!" Ruby screeched. Blake winced when Ruby had done that and fortunately none of her teammates noticed that.

        "Ok fine! I kissed him! Happy now?" Weiss scowled, the blush forming completely on her cheeks.

        "I'm actually surprised you did. The Ice Queen actually being romantic towards someone," Blake comments.

        "Alright, spill. How did it happen?" Yang asks, fists on her hips. Ruby had her arms crossed over her chest and Blake just stared at Weiss.

        "After you guys went off in your different directions, Luxord came to our door and I answered. He wanted to ask me some questions about well, me and the Schnee Dusts Company. He also asked about Dust since he wanted to become more familiar with it," Weiss started off. "And because he IS a gentleman, unlike most guys here, Luxord offered to repay me in a way I saw fit. So I asked him for a kiss. I was expecting a kiss on the cheek but instead it was on the lips."

        "Is he a good kisser?" Yang inquires, curiosity in her lilac eyes. 

        "Why do you want to know that?!" Ruby asks, slightly grossed out by Yang's question.

        "Oh c'mon Rubes. You're telling me you've never wondered what a guy kisses like?" Yang asks. 

        "No! I have never!" Ruby huffs. "I have no interest in knowing!" she declares, causing all three of her teammates to chuckle softly. 

        "If you MUST know about Luxord's kissing... He's a fantastic kisser," Weiss says. She then turns her icy blue eyes from Yang to Blake. "Now where were you Blake? As I know you didn't go off with these two."

        "I was in the library and I stumbled upon Zexion in my usual spot," Blake says with a shrug.

        "Ooooo two bookworms away in a hideyhole!" Yang teases.

        "Unlike Weiss, I didn't kiss Zexion. We just spoke. He was asking me about Vale and Beacon and the likes. I asked him some questions about his life in Vacuo and a bit about his team," Blake says, rolling her amber eyes.

        "Awww, that's no fun. Of course the bookworms would just have an intellectual conversation," Yang pouted. 

        "Anyways, don't you think we should be getting sleep? We have classes tomorrow. Besides, we get to see Roxas and Luxord fight in combat class," Weiss points out. And with that, Team RWBY got ready for bed and were all asleep soon enough.

**~ Team RAZL Dorm, Same time as Team RWBY ~**

        When Axel and Roxas had returned to their dorm, neither were surprised to see both Zexion and Luxord waiting for them, sitting at a small makeshift meeting table made from their desks. It would have to do since they didn't have the nice thrones in the Round Room. It was time for their daily report. Axel and Roxas take the two open seats and Zexion started off the meeting.

        "So, I'll start off the meeting. For any information on this world that we may need to blend in, I found that Blake Belladonna is quite useful. She can also give us more insight on the whole Faunus ordeal as I have discovered that she is indeed a cat-Faunus," Zexion starts, his lecture mode activating. He explains the various bits and pieces that Blake had given him that afternoon.

        "That would explain why I thought her bow was moving..." Roxas mutters. 

        "I also grabbed some textbooks about this world should you choose to peruse them. They should also help with our history homework," Zexion points out.

        "Speaking of gathering intel on this world... I was able to find out more about Dust through one Miss Weiss Schnee," Luxord adds.

        "Really? What more did you learn?" Zexion asks, his aqua eyes peering at Luxord. The platinum blonde Nobody elaborates on what Weiss had told him about Dust and the Schnee Dusts Company. Weiss had even spilled some details about experiments accidentally. Apparently Zexion had missed a few types of Dust.

        "So if she's the daughter of a big Dust company.. How did you convince her to tell you about her father's company and his experiments?" Axel asks. 

        "Well, she fancies me so I think she just wanted to impress me. Of course, I rewarded her with a kiss. Keep the rewards coming and more information will be supplied," Luxord smirks. Axel just cackles while Zexion and Roxas just shake their heads.

        "What about you two? What have you discovered?" Zexion asks, looking at the spiky blonde and spiky redhead.

        "We went to Vale and explored. As you can tell, we found a clothing store," Roxas says. "And before you ask, our munny has been turned into Lien."

        "That's convenient," Luxord comments. "Anything else?"

        "Well, we discovered a Dust shop and a weapons shop. You two should definitely stop by and get a firearm since you have a Lexicon and cards for weapons," Axel comments, a slight teasing tone to his voice. This caused Roxas to snicker as both Luxord and Zexion rolled their eyes at the teasing comment. 

        "Anyways, I think that's all worth noting. We should get to sleep since Roxas and Luxord have to fight tomorrow," Zexion comments. The four Nobodies nod and they get ready for sleep so they were prepared for continuing the missions. 

**~ The Next Day ~**

        It was finally combat class. Team RAZL filed in, taking seats near Teams RWBY and JNPR. The Nobodies had figured that they might as well "befriend" these two teams so that they had some allies in this world. But they all knew not to get too involved in this world and its denizens as they wanted to be able to leave Remnant with ease when they finally finished their mission. Little were they aware, Glynda was watching them more closely than she already had been. Glynda had been informed early that morning about Qrow's revelations. She starts up the selection program. The fight would be between Roxas and Nora.

        "Miss Valkyrie and Mr Lichtenberg, please go get ready. You have five minutes," Glynda says. Roxas and Nora head to the locker room, Roxas mentally sweat dropping at the prospect of having to fight the energetic hammer wielder. When Roxas got to the locker room, he summoned his Keyblade, expecting his Sign of Innocence Keyblade... Only to find two Keyblades in his hands - Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Shaking his head, he dons on his Organization cloak and hurriedly heads back to the class room. Seeing Nora had claimed one side, Roxas took the other. In his left was Oathkeeper and in his right was Oblivion.

        "Two? Since when has Roxas had two Keyblades?" Zexion frowns.

        "He didn't have two before we started this mission..." Axel comments.

        "Whoaa.. those are such cool looking swords!" Ruby squealed from nearby. "They're shaped like keys!" 

        "Remember, tournament rules! Proceed when ready!" Glynda says. Immediately, Roxas darts forward, hoping to catch Nora off-balance with his sudden offensive approach. Nora was surprised but she just cackles before running towards Roxas gleefully, raising her hammer up. When she brings Magnhild down on Roxas, the flat face connects with the X that Roxas had formed with his Keyblades. The sheer amount of force that Nora had packed into her swing caused her to be sent backwards and Roxas to slide back. Roxas recovered first and he dashes to Nora, slashing her backside with both Keyblades. Nora stumbled from the impact and quickly whirled around to block Roxas's flurry of attacks. Seeing a chance, Nora leaps back and swings her hammer right into Roxas's stomach.

        Roxas grunted as he was launched backwards. He landed on his back and saw a leaping Nora ready to slam down onto him. The Key of Light quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a hammer to his face. Using a Thundaga, he whips Oathkeeper at Nora, electrocuting her. However, this backfired on him as the spiky blonde instantly noticed that Nora had an even larger grin on his face. 'Shit,' he thought to himself, scrambling to his feet.

        "Thanks for the boost Roxas! Time to break your legs!" Nora cackles. She swings her hammer at Roxas once more. Roxas barely had time to block it but it sent him backwards again. He backs up to get more space and to quickly make a plan. As he glanced at the Aura levels, he noticed that he was in the yellow while Nora was in the green-yellow. As he looked back to Nora, Roxas had to dodge roll out of harms way since apparently Magnhild was now in grenade launcher form. Scowling, Roxas runs towards Nora, avoiding grenades or deflecting them. As Roxas got in melee range, Nora shifted Magnhild back to hammer form and swung. Roxas, having anticipated this, hooks Oblivion under Magnhild and twirls to the left, disarming Nora. 

        Nora gets whacked in the face with Oathkeeper, causing her stumble conveniently towards Magnhild. She runs for Magnhild, not wanting to be near Roxas's intense combo. Just as she grabbed her trusty hammer, Nora noticed Roxas seemed to be.. floating and had a royal yellow Aura glowing around him. 

        "Oh shit...." Nora mutters, recognizing that Roxas had activated his Semblance. Roxas had took the chance of Nora running for her weapon to activate his Semblance. He had expected it to be something similar to his Limit Break Event Horizon, but instead had something called Magic Hour. Once Nora had turned to face him, he claps his Keyblades together, and all hell breaks loose as streaks of light rain down on Nora. When the Limit Break/Semblance had finished, Roxas lands and looks at Nora and the Aura levels. He smirked lightly seeing that Nora was on the verge of the red. Nora, determined to not lose and some how make a recovery from the assault, charges Roxas, swinging the hammer towards him. Roxas simply blocks the swing before countering with a double cross cut to Nora's front, knocking her into the red. 

        "Mr. Lichtenberg is the winner! Impressive Semblance Mr Lichtenberg. I can see why Headmistress Blaze made you the leader of your team. Miss Valkyrie, you did well for attempting to make a comeback, but in reality you should fall back," Glynda says. Roxas and Nora nod as they head off stage. Just as the Randomizer chose Luxord's opponent, Ruby, Shadows had started to appear all over the classroom. 


	6. Heartless!

        Everyone, except Team RAZL, were in shock of seeing the shadowy Grimm-like creatures. Roxas immediately launched himself at the nearby Shadows before they could hurt Nora. AZL also jump into action, their weapons in hand. All three of them had taken the chance while everyone was focused on the Heartless to summon their weapons before joining in the fray. Nora and Ruby were the first to snap out of it - Nora starts helping Team RAZL, but making sure to be super careful while Ruby had used her semblance to go grab her weapon out of her locker. The small team leader soon joins the five fighting and that's when Glynda herself snapped out of it. She commands the remaining students to get their weapons and make sure to take out any they find. This was not good. Some students came back to the combat room - primarily the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The Shadows weren't really disappearing but they weren't able to reappear fast enough to overwhelm the three teams and Huntress. However, some new Heartless appeared and they took the shape of a Grimm. They were that soulless black and was in the shape of a large hyena. The usual bone mask of the Grimm was on their faces and the Heartless emblem on their chests. Blood red smoke tendrils were coming off the joints of the legs. The tail was made of the same blood red smoke.

        "What the hell is that thing?? That's not like any Grimm I've seen! And they popped up like these weird things!" Yang exclaims as she punches the Shadows that leapt at her. Zexion took note at how the Emblem Heartless were taking forms similar of that to the Grimm.

        "I got them," Roxas says, running towards the hyena Heartless. He jumps and slashes at them, all of the hyenas focusing on him and his Keyblades.

        "Mr. Lichtenberg! Don't do that alone!" Glynda says, about to start helping Roxas.

        "Ah, don't worry about Roxas too much! This is exactly why he's the Team Leader!" Axel says, chucking a chakram at some Shadows, setting them on fire as he did so. Glynda glances over and sees that Axel was quite right. The boy in question was handling the bizarre Grimm with ease. She would have to report this to Ozpin afterwards. Roxas easily slashes through the Heartless, blocking here and there when necessary. An occasional thundaga or blizzaga was cast to help keep some of the Heartless from reaching him. Each time Roxas defeated one of the hyena based Heartless, a Heart floated up from where the Heartless once stood. This shocked Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Glynda. Soon enough, all of the Heartless were gone and Glynda immediately turns her sharp gaze onto Team RAZL.

        "Explain. You must know what those things were," Glynda immediately demanded.

        "We're not entirely sure ourselves but we discovered them in Vacuo as well. We've taken to calling them Heartless. None of them have Hearts of their own. We think they're a special type of Grimm," Luxord answers smoothly. 

        "Why did the ones we fought not have those emblems on them?" Pyrrha asks, tilting her head.

        "All we can tell is that the ones that don't have emblems cannot capture Hearts like the ones with the emblems," Zexion explains.

        "Weird. But how come Roxas was the one who was left to them? Is it cause of his weapons?" Ruby asks. 

        "Yeah. For some reason, my Keyblades seem to be the only things that release those captured Hearts," Roxas says. "And no, I did not make them. They were passed down to me as some sort of mystical weapon. At least that's what my dad told me."

        "Maybe it has to do with your Semblance?" Ren suggests.

        "What are you getting at there?" Axel asks, arching an eyebrow.

        "Well, Roxas's Semblance is definitely light based. And the Grimm and these special Grimm are beings of darkness so maybe it's actually his Semblance and not his weapons," Ren says.

        "Hmm, that would make sense. No one else has a light based Semblance," Zexion says. Obviously Team RAZL knew why only Roxas should be the ones to destroy the Emblem Heartless, but they couldn't tell the people of Remnant that reason as it would blow their cover.

        "Well, all of you can leave. Your fight against Miss Rose will have to wait til tomorrow as I have to go report to Headmaster Ozpin about this. If you run into any of the others, tell them that class is dismissed," Glynda says before walking out of the room, straight to the elevator to speak with Ozpin about what just happened. And to report her findings on the new students as she noticed that Axel was the only one who couldn't possibly have had his weapon so quickly. She gets into the elevator and waits as it goes up to Ozpin's office. She exits and enters Ozpin's office without notice. 

        "Glynda. Don't you have class right now?" Ozpin asks, turning around. He takes a sip from his hot chocolate. 

        "I did, but I dismissed them early as there was a situation," Glynda says. 

        "Go on," Ozpin says, his brown eyes hardening. 

        "Some of those odd Grimm-like creatures appeared as a fight just finished. Most of them were these shadowy ant-shaped blobs. They were easy enough to dispatch, given that you didn't let them get behind you. Then there creatures that I thought were a hyena Grimm but they had an odd symbol on their chests. Mr. Lichtenberg took care of them alone. And that's where it gets even weirder. When Mr. Lichtenberg took care of these odd creatures with the symbol, hearts were released from them," Glynda reports.

        "They just appeared? How odd... I've never heard of a Grimm being able to do that. I assume you got answers about these creatures from Team RAZL since they were most likely the calmest about it if Mr. Lichtenberg handled the ones with the symbol?" Oz says. Glynda nods.

        "Yes, I questioned them. They said they didn't know much but that they had encountered these special Grimm in Vacuo. They called them Heartless. They don't have their own hearts but the ones with the symbol can absorb hearts. Apparently Mr. Lichtenberg is the only one who can release those hearts. They thought it was with his key shaped swords. However, Mr. Ren proposed the theory that it was Mr. Lichtenberg's light based Semblance," the Deputy Headmistress says. 

        "Heartless huh? Interesting name.... We really need to keep an eye on Team RAZL. Was there anything else out of the ordinary that you spotted?" Oz asks.

        "Yes. Team RAZL's weapons, more specifically Mr. Brändle's weapons. Mr. Lichtenberg has a reason as he had just finished his fight against Miss Valkyrie moments before the Heartless appeared. Team RAZL all had their weapons and immediately began to fight. Mr. Fortunae and Mr. Somnium can easily have had their weapons - a deck of cards and a Lexicon respectively. But Mr. Brändle, his weapons would not be conventional to carry around and should have been in his locker. They were large spiked chakrams," Glynda says. 

        "Maybe his Semblance is summoning them?" Ozpin offers. Glynda shakes her head.

        "No. His Semblance was this large fiery explosion. So if he did indeed summon them, then he has some explaining to do," Glynda frowns.

        "As much as I would like to question Team RAZL, we need more evidence. Did anyone have a silver Aura?" 

        "No. Not that I've seen yet. Only Mr. Brändle and Mr. Lichtenberg have activated their Semblances, red and yellow respectively. Mr. Somnium did not activate his in his fight and Mr. Fortunae has yet to have a fight against a student. None of them activated their Semblance during the fight against the Heartless."

        "Keep watching them. Hopefully Qrow can get back to us soon and help watch them when they are not on campus or under your supervision," Oz says, sitting down. "Do you think they are on Salem's side?" he asks after a moment.

        "No, I don't think so. But there's definitely something off about them. They felt eerily similar to these Heartless. I'll keep watching for more suspicious things about them," Glynda says. Ozpin nods in agreement.

**~ With Teams RAZL, RWBY and JNPR ~**

        Ruby had stars in her eyes looking at Roxas. She thought it was so cool how he easily he took out the special Grimm all on her own. She was doing everything in her power to not latch onto the spiky blonde's arm and gush over him. She was falling fast and hard for him. Ruby was about to bombard Team RAZL with questions after Glynda had left but Blake had beaten her to it.

        "You use cards to fight Luxord?" Blake asks, arching a black eyebrow.

        "I do. It makes for an interesting weapon, doesn't it?" Luxord says, smirking. He fans his cards out in hands, the grey backing with the Nobody emblem facing the other hunters and huntresses in training. 

        "Weren't they bigger during the fight though?" Pyrrha asks, tilting her head.

        "Ah, yes, they were. It's due to my Semblance. By using it partially, I can make the cards large and actually useful in a fight. Similar to Miss Nikos," Luxord smiles. Pyrrha's emerald eyes widen.

        "You know my Semblance?" Pyrrha asks, surprised.

        "It's not too hard to figure out if you watch carefully, love," the platinum blonde answers. His cards go back to stack form and he slides them into his pocket.

        "Yeah, like Luxord said. It's pretty easy. But also quite the fascinating Semblance for a fascinating woman," Axel smirks. Pyrrha blushed a bit at Axel's smirk. 

        "You wouldn't stand a chance against her Axel. Not with your weapon," Roxas comments.

        "Like you could either! Luxord and Zexion got the upper hand there," Axel huffed. 

        "Either way! That was soooo cool seeing you fight all of those strange Grimm!" Ruby finally gets out. Roxas just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

        "I guess? It wasn't that hard or impressive..." Roxas trails off.

        "Wrong! It was super impressive! You were surrounded but you just slashed through them with your keys as if they were clouds!" Ruby gushes. Roxas felt his face heat up a bit which only darkened upon seeing Axel wiggle his eyebrows. 

        "Ruby's right! And after fighting Nora as well! And she did a number on you!" Yang pipes in.

        "Our leader everyone - the talented and far too humble Roxas!" Axel says, gesturing to Roxas with one arm stretched out and bowing.

        "Axel!" Roxas says, pushing his best friend playfully. Axel and the others laugh. 

        "I don't know about you guys, but I don't exactly feel like staying in this room for too much longer," Weiss says.

        "Mmm, I could go for some ice cream.." Roxas hums. 

        "Good idea Roxas! How about we all go get some ice cream?" Axel grins.

        "Ooo! Can we go to the clock tower again like we did yesterday??" Ruby asks.

        "Oh yes! That would be a wonderful idea! We could get ice cream and learn more about each other!" Pyrrha says, clapping her hands together.

        "Sounds like a plan then. Luxord and I will meet up with you at the ice cream shop. We need some new clothes," Zexion says. He turns and walks out, Luxord following him.

        "Rest of us change and meet at the statue?" Yang suggests. Everyone nods and heads to their dorms to change and meet up.


	7. Qrow's In Town

        Later that evening while Teams RWBY, JNPR and RAZL were out having ice cream, Qrow appears on Beacon's school grounds. A flask is drawn from his hip and he takes a long sip of whiskey before continuing his way into Beacon. He walks through the pretty empty halls and gets to the elevator that would lead him to Ozpin's office. His Scroll allows him instant access to Ozpin's office and he gets into the elevator. Upon exiting the elevator, Qrow sees Ozpin and Glynda in person and another man that's in a military uniform in the room via call.

        "I'm surprised to see you here Jimmy! Thought you would have been too busy off playing soldier!" the slightly drunk Qrow says. 

        "Qrow, please stop calling me Jimmy.... You know it's James," Jimmy, or really James, says. Qrow snorts.

        "I could. But where's the fun in that?" Qrow drawls. Before an argument could sprawl out, Ozpin clears his throat.

        "Since you're now here Qrow, we can now begin the meeting. We have some... urgent information," Ozpin says.

        "James, you said your men finished searching the databases?" Glynda asks. James's image nods in affirmation.

        "Yes. Those four do not have any birth records anywhere on Remnant. If they are truly from Remnant, they must be from one of those villages far away from the Kingdoms," James says.

        "Or there's another tribe like Raven's...." Qrow mutters. He pauses before speaking. "What else do we know?"

        "Team RAZL knows how to deal with the Grimm-like creatures and they have a name for them - Heartless. A group of them materialized within my classroom shortly after Mr. Lichtenberg's and Miss Valkyrie's fight," Glynda starts.

        "Wait, they MATERIALIZED? Grimm can't do that!" James interrupts.

        "One of the many reasons they have been given the name of Heartless," Ozpin says.

        "I believe Glynda was in the middle of explaining when you interrupted her Jimmy," Qrow frowns. James at least looked sheepish for interrupting.

        "Yes. They materialized. Team RAZL immediately leapt into action. As I told Ozpin, three out of the four members having their weapons on them is plausible - Mr. Lichtenberg as he had his key shaped swords already, Mr. Fortunae has a deck of cards and Mr. Somnium has a Lexicon. Mr. Brändle on the other hand should not have had his weapon right away - large spiked chakrams," Glynda explains.

        "Lemme guess... Not his Semblance?" Qrow asks. Glynda nods.

        "Correct, not his Semblance. His Semblance is a very... explosive one," Glynda says, pushing up her glasses. "And before you ask Qrow, I have not yet seen the silver Aura. Only Mr. Brändle and Mr. Lichtenberg have used their Semblances. The other two have not used theirs. Though since the two who have used their Semblances have Auras that match their hair color, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Mr. Somnium is the one with the silver Aura."

        "I don't suppose you remember the man's face?" James asks, having been informed about Qrow's report from some time ago.

        "No. If I did, we wouldn't be in this mess," Qrow sneers. He grabs his flask again and takes a swig.

        "Well, now that you're here Qrow, you can help keep an eye on them. However, any reports on Salem?" Ozpin says.

        "All I know is that the people who attacked Amber were involved in that Dust robbery Ruby was at," Qrow says. "No mention of people in black cloaks so we can assume that they are not aligned with Salem."

        "Well that's a relief. But unless they're on our side, we've got an unknown third party to deal with," James frowns.

        "Do you think we have enough information on them to corner them into revealing who they really are?" Glynda asks. Ozpin shakes his head.

        "No. We need more information. Mr. Brändle's weapons, the lack of information and with Mr. Lichtenberg being the only one to be able to destroy the Heartless that look a lot like Grimm is not quite enough," Ozpin says.

        "Wait, what do you mean Mr. Lichtenberg was the only one to destroy those peculiar Heartless?" James asks, his frown deepening.

        "Ah, yes we didn't mention that to you yet. Mr. Lichtenberg has a light based Semblance. He was the only one who could destroy these Heartless and release the Hearts they apparently stole," Oz adds in.

        "Now we gotta worry about creatures that steal Hearts? Awesome," Qrow says, the sarcasm oozing through his voice. "But what do you want me to do to help out here Oz?"

        "Security mainly. Maybe help Glynda with her some of her classes? Maybe with a particular class?" Oz suggests.

        "Yes. The more eyes on Team RAZL, the better. Also, I think your nieces have befriended Team RAZL so they could help indirectly," Glynda says. Qrow frowns.

        "I don't like the idea of involving my nieces in this, indirectly or not, but if they're already friends, then I guess we have no choice," Qrow sighs.

        "It'll be fine Qrow. It'll be eight on four if they end up being against us," Oz says reassuringly. The drunkard only sighs in resignation.

        "Fine," Qrow grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

        "Before I go, it sounds like there are two different types of these.... Heartless?" James asks. Glynda looks at him.

        "Yes. There are some that are just pure black with eerie yellow eyes. They don't release Hearts so anyone can destroy them. The ones that release Hearts have a peculiar emblem on their chests. These are the ones that look more like Grimm," Glynda says.

        "Alright. I'll be taking my leave then," James says before signing off.

        "Well, since we're done here, I'm going to go embarrass my nieces," Qrow says before turning and leaving the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

        When Qrow finally finds his nieces, he notices that they were on a clock tower with ten other students eating ice cream. He noticed that Ruby happened to be sitting next to the one named Roxas, and rather closely at that while Yang seemed to be flirting with Luxord shamelessly which seemed to irk the white haired chick, who he thought could be a Schnee. He lands and morphs before approaching the teenagers.

        "Well squirt, never thought I'd see you that close to a boy and in such a hidey-hole," Qrow says once in view. Ruby squealed in surprise. She flailed a bit and if it weren't for Roxas, she probably would have fallen off.

        "UNCLE QROW!!" Ruby shouted, her face flaring up a bright red. Yang laughs.

        "He got you there sis!" Yang smirks.

        "I'm just surprised you're not trying to make out with him," Qrow comments to Yang as he gestures to Luxord. Yang just huffed in response.

        "Just cause I'm a big flirt doesn't mean I kiss people on the first session unlike a certain Weiss Queen!" Yang says.

        "Yang!" Weiss shrieks indignantly, swatting the busty blonde's shoulder. This causes both Qrow and Luxord to laugh.

        "What can I say? I'm a hit with the ladies," Luxord chuckles.

        "Uncle Qrow, did you just come here to embarrass us?" Ruby pouted. Qrow chuckles.

        "Not just that. Also figured I'd meet your friends and teammates," Qrow says. This had Ruby basically pull a 180 from her current mood and she introduces everyone to her uncle. Zexion remembered Qrow being the Hunter that he asked to unlock his Aura. He made a mental note to tell the others later. It would not do well to have his team mates be lacking the information of who to look out for. He also realized that people were starting to get onto them. He had been hoping for a longer time without discovery.

        "So what are you doing in Vale, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asks.

        "Well I just finished a mission for Oz. However, I'm going to be sticking around for a while. Even though I normally teach at Signal, Oz has asked me to help oversee the combat classes," Qrow answers. Ruby squeals and hugs Qrow.

        "Awesome!!" Ruby says, stars in her eyes. Pyrrha can't help but awe at the adorableness.

        "So, we get a drunk old man to help out with combat class, eh?" Axel asks, smirking. 

        "Hey, I'm not that old," Qrow shoots at Axel. "Drunk, however, yes."

        "When aren't you drunk Uncle Qrow?" Ruby says.

        "Uuuuhhh.. Never," Qrow says. Weiss can't help but wrinkle her nose in distaste. 'That's a Schnee alright..' was Qrow's thought.

        "Ah, you'll get to see the match between me and Ruby tomorrow. I do hope it'll be a good show for you," Luxord says smoothly. 

        "You're on Luxord! I won't let Uncle Qrow down!" Ruby says, determined. Normally, she didn't like performing in front of people like in a spar, but she had been getting better about it. She also wanted to show that she could do this! 

        "I'm gonna root for Ruby. I hope she kicks your butt Luxord," Roxas says to the Gambler of Fate. This causes him to smirk and Ruby to blush a bit.

        "Well baby sis, since you got Roxas to support you, I'm going to root for Luxord just to spite you," Yang smirks. She winks at Luxord who chuckles but winks right back.

        "YANG! YOU'RE BETRAYING ME FOR A BOY?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ruby says, putting a hand to her chest. She was being playful. 

        "What can I say? He's got an awesome accent, he's handsome and has cards for a weapon. Sexy and Mysterious," Yang smirks.

        "Don't go inflating his ego Yang. He's already got a big head," Axel says. 

        "Says the man who's all about people remembering him," Luxord shoots back. Zexion simply sighs.

        "This normal?" Qrow asks Zexion.

        "Sadly," Zexion remarks. 

        "Well, kiddos don't stay up too late. I'm going to head back to Beacon," Qrow says. Ruby hugs him once more and Yang fistbumps Qrow before the veteran Hunter took off. Qrow had noticed that if someone wasn't paying attention, they wouldn't notice that Team RAZL wasn't quite.. normal. He could feel the Grimm like vibe but it was different. Did he like that Roxas and Luxord were close to his nieces? Not at all. However, he had a feeling that if Roxas and Luxord trusted his nieces enough, that would make the two slip and they could get more information on this oddball group of supposed Hunters in Training.


	8. Cards & Scythes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Two chapters in one day?? Make sure you read the previous chapter before reading this is you assumed just one chapter was uploaded!

        There was an air of tension in the combat class. Everyone was anticipating the match between Ruby and Luxord, curious if Luxord would also be a powerhouse like the rest of his team. There was also some nerves to some students upon seeing Qrow in the corner. Team RAZL was a little on edge upon seeing that Qrow was indeed going to be helping out. They were on edge as Zexion had informed them that Qrow was the Hunter that had unlocked his Aura for him. Zexion had warned Luxord to try to not use his Semblance, just in case Qrow knew something. Glynda walks into the classroom as the bell rings. Any and all talking immediately stopped, making the classroom seem very dead for the moment.

        "For those of you who don't know, we will have another teacher in the class. This is Qrow Branwen. He has taught at Signal and is a professional Huntsman. After the battle between Miss Rose and Mr. Fortunae, we will return to our normal schedule. There could be times where you may be asked to fight against Mr. Branwen. You'll be doing this as a team so do not fret too much if you are up against him," Glynda announces. "Now, Miss Rose and Mr. Fortunae, please get ready for your fight. You have five minutes."

        Luxord and Ruby head to the locker room to quickly change into their fighting gear and for Ruby to grab Crescent Rose. Luxord was the first back and he walks over to his seat to "grab" his deck of cards. When Ruby had returned, Luxord was simply shuffling his deck of cards on one side of the stage. Ruby takes a deep breath and steels herself before getting on stage, Crescent Rose in its completely expanded form. Luxord's eyebrows shoot up at seeing such a small girl wield such a large weapon. He glances at Qrow, who was smirking.

        "Go get him squirt," Qrow says, encouraging Ruby. Ruby just beams at Qrow.

        "And begin!" Glynda says, Luxord's and Ruby's profile appearing on the screen above them.

        Ruby starts the battle right off, not wanting to let Luxord get a chance. Using her Semblance to shoot over to Luxord, she swings her scythe right at Luxord's torso. The blonde man barely had enough time to enlarge a card to block the hit. He hops back and the card comes back to him, shrunk. Ruby continues her onslaught, determined to not allow Luxord a single chance to attack. Luxord had to keep either blocking or dodging. He throws up five cards and as they start to become enlarged, they swirl around him in a circle, acting as a barrier. Ruby frowns and switches Crescent Rose to the sniper form. She takes aim and waits for the perfect time. 

        Luxord was relieved when Ruby finally backed off. However, he knew he couldn't stay in his little fortress as he would just be a sitting duck. He sees Ruby waiting for a spot to open up as there were gaps between his cards that circled him. The Gambler of Fate smirks and takes that chance to use a silent fira and hit Ruby. Afterwards, the cards shrunk and return to his hands. Luxord then starts closing in on Ruby who was recovering from the fira attack. Once in range, Luxord starts a sweeping combo with his cards, buffeting Ruby side to side, landing the first actual hits. 

        Ruby wondered what the hell Luxord's cards were made of as she got hit by them and getting caught in the combo from Luxord. She raises up Crescent Rose and hooks it under Luxord's arm at the end of his combo. Using the momentum she built up, Ruby whirls Luxord off to the side with a grunt, hoping to toss him out of the arena. Luxord had been caught by surprise but managed to land from his sudden flight. He smirks, liking the challenge that Ruby was providing him. He charges Ruby the same time she charges him. Despite the heavier weapon, Ruby reached Luxord quicker, her Semblance giving her a boost. Scythe hits cards, causing a lock between the two. Crescent Rose's shaft that was right behind the blade was caught in an X of cards. Luxord was leaning back as he had narrowly avoided getting hit with the blade. There was a visible struggle between the two as Ruby tried to free Crescent Rose while Luxord was trying to force Crescent Rose away from him. He was not able to summon another card due to the precarious position.

        A light bulb goes off in Ruby's head as she notices the position that she was in. Adjusting Crescent Rose just enough and hopping backwards, Ruby pulls the trigger, hitting Luxord point blank in the chest with a sniper bullet. Luxord grunts as he sent backwards with the force of a sniper bullet to the chest. Despite having Aura, that had still hurt and he quickly glances at his Aura level. He was now in the yellow while Ruby was still in the green-yellow. He knew Zexion told him to not use his Semblance if possible but with all these damn bullets coming at him, he thought it was only fair that he returned fire with his own Jackpot. 

        "Let's even up the deck!" Luxord says, activating his final form of Jackpot. His body floods with a purple-grey colored Aura as two cards are in front of him. Ruby scowled lightly as she notices that her bullets could not pierce through the cards while Luxord's Semblance was activated. A smirk appears on Luxord's lips when he gets two large red symbols and his cards turn into large energy blasts, hitting Ruby. He noticed that his Jackpot was different in that he had to use his cards to actually cause the blast instead of the blasts just coming from his cards. He shrugs it off and continues his assault. He also noticed that he was only allowed five with the two large red symbols. Luxord smirks when seeing Ruby in the orange.

        Ruby was determined to make this a tie at the least since it seems she wouldn't be able to overpower Luxord. Getting off the ground as the last one had knocked her off her feet, Ruby charges Luxord again and she sweeps Crescent Rose low, hooking one of Luxord's legs. Upon feeling Crescent Rose hooking around one of Luxord's legs, Ruby yanks hard and Luxord falls on his ass with a solid THUD. Ruby then spins out of the yank and sends Luxord sprawling by hitting him with the back of Crescent Rose.

        "You got this squirt!" Qrow calls out, seeing how close the battle was. He blinks hearing Roxas call out to Ruby to encourage her and then Yang yelling for Luxord to kick Ruby's butt. He didn't think that they would have actually done that. However, the desired affects of the cheers were apparent as both Luxord and Ruby smirked, both ready to end the battle. Both were in the orange, and deciding that this was now just a matter of exchanging blows, Ruby and Luxord charge once more, slicing and sweeping at one another, blocking when possible and necessary. The match finally came to an end as Ruby strikes Luxord diagonally down, right to left, with the blade of Crescent Rose and Luxord striking Ruby with a spinning attack to her right side. 

        "Match end! There is no clear winner. It would appear that both Miss Rose and Mr. Fortunae are on equal standing," Glynda says, calling the fight to an end. Luxord and Ruby smile at each other, both panting heavily.

        "Good show Ruby. It's an honor to fight someone as talented as you," Luxord compliments, offering a hand. Ruby shakes it.

        "You too Luxord!" Ruby says, smiling. She blushes a bit from the compliment but heads off stage and out of the classroom with Luxord to go to the infirmary to get patched up since they both were in the red for their Aura.

        "Oh I am so teasing Ruby later for this," Yang says, watching Ruby chat with Luxord as they left the room together.

        "Tease her about what? Leaving a room with a boy alone?" Weiss asks, arching a white eyebrow.

        "Nope. For cheating on Roxas," Yang smirks.

        "Of course," Blake says, rolling her eyes. RAZ had been sitting near WBY during the fight and easily overheard Yang talking about teasing Ruby. Roxas couldn't help but feel jealous. Well, what he would imagine would be jealousy. He would have to ask Axel later what jealousy felt like. By the time Ruby and Luxord had returned, another fight was happening on stage. At the end of the class, Glynda stands on stage.

        "Students! Before you go, remember that next week is the Vytal Tournament. Speak to me if you wish to register your team for the tournament. Also, students from the other schools will be coming in two days for the tournament, so be on your best behavior!" Glynda says before dismissing the class. Team RAZL did not like the sound of the Vytal Tournament but had a feeling that they should compete and just hope that none of their.. friends.. asked questions about Vacuo teams. Since it was the end of the day, Team RAZL decided that recon was necessary and split up. Zexion went to the library as per usual and couldn't help but smirk when seeing that his little recon kitty was joining him. Luxord decided see what other information he could get out of Weiss since he knew that the Heiress was still heads over heels for him. Axel and Roxas head out to town to try to glean information out of the locals. Qrow decided that he would follow Zexion since that was the only Aura that hadn't been seen out of Team RAZL. He turns into his crow form and follows Zexion and Blake to the library. He perches on top of book case that was near Blake and Zexion and he eavesdrops on them.

        "So we've seen all of your teammate's Semblances, except for yours. What's your Semblance?" Blake asks, looking curious at Zexion.

        "Well my dear Blake, that's a secret. But, I'd be willing to reveal mine if you tell me yours and Weiss's," Zexion says. Blake thinks about it.

        "Deal. Weiss is glyphs. It's a Schnee inherited Semblance. It's very versatile. I have shadow-clones. I can give them Dust aspects if I so desire," Blake says. Zexion files that information later and quickly sends a message to Luxord to have him ask Weiss about her Semblance for more details.

        "Interesting. These shadow-clones suit your ninja-like style," Zexion comments, his tone amused.

        "Yeah, Ruby and Nora like calling me a ninja," Blake chuckles.

        "And now to repay the favor. My Semblance is basically a huge meteor storm. I call it Meteor Mirage. I did not think it would be wise to use in combat class," Zexion says.

        "You could probably use it in the tournament. Are you guys going to sign up for it?" Blake asks.

        "Most likely. Axel wouldn't let Roxas hear the end of it if Roxas doesn't sign us up for it," Zexion says. "Assuming that your team makes it through the first round, who do you think would be the duo?"

        "Most likely Yang and Weiss. What about you?" 

        "Axel for certain and probably Roxas. Though I would imagine that Axel would be the solo man."

        "You can bet that if Yang and Weiss make it, Yang's gonna go for the finals. And she's gonna hope to fight Axel again."

        "That would be an entertaining fight to see again. But that's assuming that the selection isn't random. But even then, there is still a possibility that Yang could end up fighting Axel via RNG but that would be very slim. And there's also the fact that Axel and Yang could face off in either the team round or duo round as well," Zexion says, starting to ramble off with probabilities. He only stops when he hears Blake giggling.

        "I knew you were a book worm, but damn, didn't know you were such a nerd," Blake chuckles, teasing the silver haired Nobody. Zexion rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, allowing color to tint his cheeks.

        "Ah, yes, I am quite fond of science and math and tend to go into Lecture Mode, as my team calls it, when I start talking about such a topic," Zexion explains.

        "It's actually pretty refreshing and honestly adorable. Your Lecture Mode is far more bearable than Professor Port's and Doctor Oobleck's," Blake comments. Her face was also a light pink as she had admitted that she found Zexion adorable. "But uh, could you continue?" she asks, a tad bashful. Zexion only smiles and continues. Blake curls up and happily listens to Zexion go on about the probabilities of certain match ups during the Vytal Festival.


End file.
